Filmation's Ghostbusters: The Sum of His Parts
by Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: "You are a light burning brightly in the dark, and I am a big dumb moth." Sometimes it takes a rather rude awakening to figure out when it might be time to give up the ghost on a crush.


A/N: Yeah, Black got into another fandom. Sort of. This Ghostbusters isn't the one with the four guys wielding proton packs and ghost traps. This one is from an earlier TV show that came out at around 1975, was taken off the air, and then rebooted immediately following the Columbia movie. Of course, seeing as no one really remembered it in comparison to the movie that had come out, it was canceled after one season. Though I'm already a fan of the movie Ghostbusters and the TV show that got spawned from it, I did kinda like this one, partially because of the cool car they had.

Partially this plotbunny came from something I noticed concerning a few of the episodes. Specifically concerning Ghost Buggy and Time Hopper [If you've watched the show, this makes sense, I promise.]. GB's whole little crush goes on until the episode 'Cyman's Revenge', after which he becomes pretty darn cold and just completely drops the entire thing. I get the feeling he took being sprayed with oil in the face and being called motormouth after he raced to the future to make sure she was okay a bit personally. Not that he shouldn't.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The Sum of His Parts:

The mission had been a success; there was no denying that fact. However Ghost Buggy had been adamantly silent the whole way home, even with the slick oil that Time Hopper had sprayed in his face which was probably more than a reason for the ordinarily verbose car to be complaining. Still, the sullen quiet persisted, no matter how much Jake and Eddie tried to talk over it. When it came time to put GB in the garage at home, Tracy pantomimed an excuse that he needed to check him over for any damage from the day's events. The other two Ghostbusters went off with barely a fuss, though Tracy did catch the knowing look Jake had thrown back his way before leaving.

Just the look of the gorilla going for his tools was surprisingly enough for GB to raise himself up on his wheels, just enough for Tracy to stand and work comfortably under. If one didn't know Ghost Buggy, they would have probably said that it was very considerate of him. To Tracy, it was even more of a hint that the car was out of sorts; he never allowed him to do an iota of work without putting up some sort of fuss. However, before the gorilla could _really_ start worrying, GB snapped out a brief snippet of his usual repertoire.

"J-Just get this m-malarkey over with, you big ape."

Well, at least some bit of the old Ghost Buggy poking through this funk was better than none, even if it wasn't one of the qualities Tracy could say he was particularly fond of. Still, he couldn't really find it in him to poke back at the buggy with anything other than a raspberry; they were the first words he had said since they got home. Immediately after, GB lapsed back into a brooding state, making Tracy frown in agitation. Ghost Buggy might not have been the most cheerful member of the team, but he was still a Ghostbuster and like it or not it would not have felt right for Tracy to leave the car to his thoughts.

The question was, how exactly did one deal with a sulky and temperamental car, or at least get him to stop sulking?

"Whatcha doin', Tracey?"

And immediately the tension in the room broke some at the sight of the pinkish bat coming down from his perch on the ceiling. Thank everything magical for Belfry.

"H-He's messin' around with my engine a-again is what he's d-d-doin'." Ghost Buggy muttered, in that surly sort of way a person uses when they just _feel_ like making a nuisance of themselves. Though Tracey would have initially attempted to give the temperamental car a good thump with the wrench on any other day, he let it slide. After all, Belfry's rather surprise landing on GB's hood did the job for him.

"H-Hey! Watch it h-h-half-pint!"

"Aww, I was just tryin' to help!" Belfry pouted for a moment before he happened to notice a few odd specks of black on GB's front. "What's that? You got somethin' on you, GB."

Thankfully, the downright furious quiet from Ghost Buggy didn't last too long, though the clipped response was definitely not heartening.

"I-It's nothin'."

"Doesn't look like nothing. Maybe I can get it for you!" Belfry chirped happily, eager as always to be of help to the team. Before GB could so much as sputter out a protest, the bat swooped down with a cloth he had grabbed from Tracey's outstretched hand. A few eager swipes managed to rid the car of the last of the oil, and by the time he stopped sputtering and had taken stock of the immaculately clean visage shown in the mirror Tracey held up as a means of distraction.

"W-Well, it definitely l-l-looks cleaner. N-Not bad, half-pint."

Even though the gratitude was less than grateful, Tracey still let it slide. Belfry looking as though someone had told him he was the most helpful bat to ever live definitely helped the buggy avoid a wayward bit of rough handling.

Eventually the excitement wound down some, with Belfry snoozing on GB's manifold as Tracey finished the repairs by reorganizing his tools. Everything seemed ship-shape, though there was still at least one loose end that needed some resolving.

The look GB gave him has he fumbled for something to 'say' was definitely somewhat disheartening, though Tracey did eventually get his point across.

"I know, I remember." The buggy replied with more than a little resentment in his tone. When he had told Time Hopper that he had been worried, GB hadn't been joking around at all. Gone had been the snarky, goofing flirt, in had come a determined, neigh unstoppable dynamo that was completely willing to run to the rescue to make sure someone he cared about got out okay. It was a personality trait that was rare to see and even rarer for the buggy to actually act on it. And it was something that the Ghostbusters were always sure to remark upon when it did happen, much to GB's embarrassment and sheepish pride. Time Hopper, on the other hand, had taken the desire to help and had thrown it back in the buggy's face. Quite literally.

But now GB just looked depressed, and while Tracey wanted to get to the core of the problem he didn't want to leave the buggy in a funk. Grinning amiably as he placed a hand on Ghost Buggy's hood, Tracey tried to sound as open and inviting as possible.

"Still have us."

Though the scoffing and the words were as disparaging as always, the minute expressions of surprise and conciliation on GB's face were enough to get the message across.

"G'_night_, Tracey."

"Night GB." The ape fired back, loping easily back to the door and heading back up into the main part of the office.


End file.
